Shark Bait 2 (シャークベイト！2)2
by EroismPro
Summary: I just wanted to say...I'm sorry, Sousuke.


Chapter 2: My Feelings for you ...Is Stronger than You Think

When I locked the door, I heard footsteps aproaching towards the door as I leaned against it. "You can run, but can't hide, Rin!" Panting! What's gotten into him? I thought to myself. "You're insane! I'm not letting you in here!" "Haha, what? Insane? I can't believe you called me that...That's really painful..." Huh? I heard quiet sniffles outside the door. Is he...crying? No, might be some kind to trick up his sleeve. Then suddenly. Click! "Huh?!" Dang it! I gave him the bedroom key! "Now...let's be clear about this...for one I'm not insane. And two...I'm not letting you go this easily." "Wait! Sousuke! I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?! Haven't you had enough fun as it is?!" I was being cut off when he suddenly grabbed my sweatshirt and kissed me. His tougue immediately slipped into my mouth, making me fall onto the bed. "Mm!...hah...ah!" Sousuke moved his body closer to mine, making it so I couldn't escape. "Got you." "Hah...wh-what are you going to do to me...?" I asked him. I didn't even want to know...however I had a bad feeling about this. "Well...since it's punishment I won't make it painful...however since it's our first time...I think it might be." What? What is he talking about...does he mean we're going all the way? I think that's what people call it. I wasn't even interested in stuff like that! Not that I don't like it...but still! He started to take his shirt off, and so did I. When I looked at him, it almost like he had a darker tan than usual. That alone made my body temperature rise even more. "Looks like you've changed. Haven't you?" I asked him, while using my hands to touch his smooth, toned body. "Like I asked you..." Sousuke continued as he leaned over me, "Does everything have to be the same?" He kissed me as our tougues entwined together. As I started to wrap my arms around him, he immediately grabbed them and pinned them down. "Don't think just 'cause I'm kissing you gently, this isn't going to be what you want it to be." He tilt his head over to my ear so I can hear him clearly. "I want you. Rin." He whispered. My heard jumped with a little bit of excitement and shock mixed together. That was the first time I've heard him saying something like that. "I need you. That's all I ask for. And I know you need me the most because your body says it all." My body temperature risen more and more. The way he talks to me is sufficating; almost in a bad way. "Sousuke...Mm! Mmm!" Giving him a signal that I agreed to what he said, he helped me taken off the rest of my clothes. Next thing I knew...I was completely naked. "This...is embarrasing! Stop looking at me! Hah..." Even without looking at him, I can already feel his eyes directly on me. "You're in no position to tell me what to do..." He said to me. His tone was a bit angry, but not too serious. Still having my arms pinned down on the bed, Sousuke started to kiss me from the neck down to my chest...slowly. "Ah! Hah...Mmm...Sou..." I was nearly cut off by the warmth and stimulation of his tougue all over me. As much as I thought it was a punishment, it felt pretty good to me. He started to nibble on one of my nipples and sucked on them "Ah! Ow...don't suck on them too much! Ah..." Without raising his head, he sent me a glare that immediately gave me shivers. "What?" "Hah...I said...don't...Ah!" He used his teeth to bite one of them the sucked on them some more. "What did I tell you earlier...hmm?"

Sousuke started to plant kisses all the way down to my torso area the stopped. "Hah...looks like someone is getting worked up over here. You're dripping wet. Look." "Kh!" I turned my head the other way, knowing how embarrasing this all is. "Please...don't touch it..." Sounding like I was begging, he touched it even more. Only this time...it wasn't so gentle. "Aah! No...! Hah! Sousuke! Don't...Hah...Ah!" My arms were free from his hands, so I grabbed the pillow next to me and buried my face within it. "It's too much? How about...here." He used the palm of his hand and started to rub the head of it roughly, making me cry...but not in agony. "Sou...su..ke...Not...not just me...ou..." "Hm? What?" "My words sounded muffled because my mouth was covered by the pillow. "I said...not just me...here...let me touch it too...?" I touched the area that he's touching with mine. He let out a small grunt, then started to take off his boxers. "Pant...who told you...to touch there?" "It's not my fault you're like this! It's just...it would be better if the two of us felt it together..." "Ah!" Sousuke's eyes widen when he heard what I said. I had to admit it. When we were at the beach house, I felt it mostly when we both made ourselves feel good. Showing each other that we love each other. When those thoughts traveled in my mind, I sat myself up shifting towards Sousuke's body. Of course he was a little bigger than me, but that's what made it more exciting for me. "Heh...you really like it this way, huh?" Sousuke asked me with a mix of heat and a laugh. I squeezed him hard with my hands. "So do you...right?" By the time I started to get into it, Sousuke pushed me down to where I was facing the other way. The position was very embarrasing. "Rin...if you keep saying things like that...pant...I don't know if I can hold back any longer..." He used his hands to spread my buttox, then started to feel around my entrance. "AH! Wait! What are you doing?!" I grabbed his wrist to stop, but he didn't. "I already told you...this is punishment. We're not stopping. But...since this is your first time...I'll use this." He raised a bottle of lubricant to me so I can see. "Where did you buy that stuff?" "At a store near the beach. I'm surprised they even sell this stuff. Hm." Wait...while we were at the beach...I didn't see him get that! Has he planned this the whole time?! "You...how dare you?!" I turned myself to look at him. "You mean you had this all along? You wanted to do this?!" "Hmm...you seemed surprised. I guess...you can say I was waiting for the right time..." He covered his mouth as his face turned a little red. I was a little happy to hear that from him, even though it was a little sneaky to me. But I didn't care. If Sousuke wants to do this...I guess I have no choice. I placed my hands on the side of his face. "Hey. It's fine. If you want to...I...can't wait either..." "Really...? Seriously?" "...Yeah." I layed back down to where I was before. "No." "Huh?" I turned around to see what was wrong. "Face me. I want to see your face...when we do it." B-bmp! "Ah. Okay..." I might be a little embarrasing to me, but if he wants to see my face, so let it be. He pour some lube into one of his hands and started to rub my area. "AH!" "What's the matter?" "Heh...it's nothing...it's cold." "I had it in my bag. I guess that's why." The lubricant had a chill to it, but I started to get use to it.

Next thing I knew he used one finger to enter inside. It felt really weird to me. I started to get a little tense. "Just relax." "Ah...Mm." I stared at Sousuke until he started to realize me looking at him. I turned my head to look at the window. But then he used his other hand to make me face him. "Don't look away." He told me. My heart started to pound really fast because of the expression he's showing me. The stimulation started to get better and better. "Sousuke...gh..." "I'm going to add another finger. Okay?" I nodded my head as I held my legs tightly. It started to feel weird at first, but now it's starting to feel nice now. "Ah! Hah...Uh...feels...good..." By having Sousuke adding more fingers in me, the stimulation risen really fast, making me unable to control my voice. So I covered my mouth with my hand. "Is it too much? Don't hold back your voice." "Mmm! It's embarrasing...but I don't hate it or anything...hah..I'm fine...Just..." "Hmm?" I tired to look away, but it was no use. I wanted something more than just his fingers...something. "Sousuke...hurry up...I..." "What is it?" It feels like I was about to die with embarrasment. Either he knows what I want, or he's just teasing me for now. I grabbed his hand so he can let go of me and touched his erected area. "This...enter...this in me..." I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could hear Sousuke's heartbeat in my ear. Or was it..."You want me that badly?" He shifted himself ontop of me, rubbing himself on my entrance. "Here? You want it here, Rin?" As much as he was teasing me, I could feel my face heating up with anger and lust. I wanted to push him away, but it was no use of me doing that. "Gh! Stop doing that! Please...just...put it in already..." Without any second thoughts, he taken his time to resort to that. "Oh. Wait." He reached towards his bag and brought out a small box of condoms. "What do you need that for...?" I asked quietly. Even though we're both doing something like this, there's no reason for him to use them. "Safety precautions." "What? Why...I can't get pregnant by this!" "Heh, I know that. But...just in case if I release inside you...you'll probably get upset...that's why." By hearing Sousuke say that, his face lit up bright red. To me it was quite cute. "It's fine...why would I get angry, anyway..." A moment later I felt something hot and wet entering in me. My body started to tense up a little due to the pressure that was settling in. However it started to get better since Sousuke prepared me earlier. "Aah! Hah...hah...Mhm!" I clenched my hands on the pillows because of the powerful sensation that was rising, but it was a little painful since I was holding my breath. "Mm. Rin...does it hurt?" "Mhm...pants...a little...but I'm okay..." Tears started to flow out of my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. "Hold onto me...if it's too much for you..." Without any hesitation, I did. I wrapped my arms around him like my life was depending on him.

As he started to move, I tried to control my moans, but it was no use. The stilmulation was starting to drive me crazy. "Ah, hah...gh...Sou- Aah!" A strange feeling started to hit me like a lightning bolt. I was starting to get afraid and wanted him to stop moving. "What is it?" His thrusts became more powerful as I tried to get away, but ended up laying down on my stomach. "No...not there...st-hiii!" My eyes were burning due to so much crying. Usually I'm not that sensitive, but I didn't know this was going to happen like this. Sousuke hovered over my back so he can see my face. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Rin...does it feel good?" he asked me. His voice was a little heated but not too desperate. My body was layed flat down as he moved his hips, causing him to go deeper than before. "Ah! Hah...Rin..." I felt his breath in my ear down to my neck. My body started to shiver due to his sweet voice. "Sousuke...feels...feels good...right there...Mhm!" When I said that, Sousuke stopped moving. I looked back at him to figure out why. His eyes looked very glossy like he was about to cry. "Pants...Sousuke...?" "Hah...Rin. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but...I can't do this..." He pulled himself out of me and sat across the bed. "Sousuke...what's wrong? Listen, whatever you're thinking right now, just forget about it. Your not...thinking about what I said to you earlier, are you?" Sousuke sat there quietly, then turn his head to face me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am. It's just...to be honest I was just scared that if we were to continue this kind of relationship...we might end up hurting each other. Not physical...but by our emotions." A part of me felt like these words came out of nowhere...but they came from where I feel about him...my heart. That's where these words come from. "It's just...as long as we've been friends...sniffs, I don't want out frienship to be ruined by this. You know?" Sousuke's a really precious friend to me. So is everyone else. Even though he lied to me about his shoulder being in so much pain...I forgave him. Because I love him. "Rin...I...I know what you're saying. But it...it feels like by having this chance to do this with you...makes me think I'm forcing myself on you. That's why I feel this way. By forcing you to say how you feel about me. I feel so awful! Heh...and here I was thinking you would hate me for it." By hearing that from him, I held his face with my hands. "Don't say that!" I yelled. "How can you say something like that?! Why would you...why would you think like that? I don't hate you...I never did...! Never!" I hugged him really tightly. And I felt his hands too. "Rin...thank you." After a few sniffles, he lifted my head and started to kiss me.

We both continued to where we left off, I'm surprised Sousuke was still erect after what we said. But I guess he didn't want to stop. I suppose he felt so guilty, but he wasn't. "Sousuke...faster...ah, faster!" "Hff...Rin!...Ah!" His thrusts became far more powerful than before. I don't know if it's because we cried or maybe our 'need' for each other is growing stronger. I've never hated Sousuke. Even if he did say all those things to me earlier today. I want to be with him forever. "Sousuke...it's..it's no good anymore...!" "Huh? You're about to come? Hff...ah...go ahead..." After a few touches on my body, I came to a climax. My body started to shiver from the sensation of coming, holding Sousuke so tightly made it felt even more greater. He came shortly after. We both were out of breath, and colapes on the bed. "Hah! I'm so exausted..." I said as I closed my eyes. Sousuke sat up for a minute as he looked at me. "What? It was too much for you?" He asked with a laugh. "Heh. Shut up...I can't even move..." I felt something pour out of me, like a warm liquid that Sousuke released in me. "Looks like I came quite a lot. Sorry about that." He scooped some of it up with his finger then wiped it of with a couple of pieces of tissue. "Yeah...whatever...sigh." I wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't want to right away. "You want to take a shower now?" Sousuke asked me while he got up from the bed. "Mmm...no, not right now..." "Really? Well, I guess I'll lay down next to you then." He jumped back on the bed again and wrapped his arms around me, making my heart pound. Well, I should've known he would do such a thing. "Rin." "Hm?" He used his fingers to stroke through my hair. It felt really good and soothing. "Did Momotarou and Nitori come over earlier today?" "Uh...yeah. They asked me if I wanted to go to the pool. I didn't really feel like going...because of, well...you know..." I looked the other way, knowing he would say something about it. But I doubt he didn't even go since he was wearing regular clothing. I felt really bad by ditching everyone by not going. It's been a while since I've seen all of them. "I see. Well, we can go tomorrow." Sousuke suggested. "Besides...you should show that attractive tan of yours." My face turned red when he whispered that into my ear. "You...you idiot!" I tackled him and started to tickle him as he tried to hold back his laughs. "Pfft! Stop! Hahaha! Stop, Rin! Seriously!" This was one of the times I've seen him laugh like this. "Ha! Serves you right! That's what happens when you try to embarrass me! Sigh. But you know...I should've been the one to say that. The tan you have now makes you look more...how should I say it? More toned up with your muscles." I started to touch Sousuke's abs. "Come to think of it...I don't really see you work out like I use to. Did you stop?" "I did. But I do work out once in a while. I thy not to strain myself, you know?" "Hm. Yeah!" For the rest of the evening, we both stayed together until we both fell asleep. 


End file.
